Enredados
by MagicalImli
Summary: Listo...yo me voy No, yo me voy primero-abre la puerta y se dirig a la terraza -¿pero que demo...? La rubia saca unas bolsas de basura y se las lanza con rabia al pelirrojo -¿Que rayos te pasa? -¿No querias irte? adelante, y apurate por que o si no el dia se acabara y yo tu cara cara no quiero ver


Listo...yo me voy

No, yo me voy primero-abre la puerta y se dirig a la terraza

-¿pero que demo...?

La rubia saca unas bolsas de basura y se las lanza con rabia al pelirrojo

-¿Que rayos te pasa?

-¿No querias irte? adelante, y apurate por que o si no el dia se acabara y yo tu cara cara no quiero ver

-Bien .Me voy , y me llevo las llaves , tu pagas la casa y los gasto comunes y yo me ire a suna como debio ser desde Que nos casamos

-¡¿Quue?! Ah andate al diablo tu te vas pero con las manos vacias yo soy la dueña de la casa Y TU UN COOPERADOR asi que tu eres mi mercader, partiendo por la mercaderia y te vas

-No demente, tienes pies y saltas bien asi que ve tu

De la rubia salio un puñetazo pero del pelirrojo salio su mano agarrando la suya, asi la miro seriamente y ambos quedaron inmoviles por segundos, luego Ino le tiro sus cosas y este se largo de repente.

Este matrimonio siempre se pelea Ino y Gaara se casaron en suna 2 años atras, y de los 2 años, 1 año de puras peleas , y peleas de celos por parte de Ino y de la supuesta ineficiencia de Gaara.

Ino conocio a Gaara despues de la secundaria , cuando empezo a estudiar enfermeria , el estudiaba administracion de empresas en la misma universidad, se conocieron, ya se odiaban pero no sabian que en realidad era puro amor.

Su mejor amigo , Shikamaru, siempre le dijo que seria un desastre absoluto si esta junto a el , porque el ve a Gaara como un insocial desentendido. Ino no le creyo , y penso que lo decia porque le gustaba. Sakura su amiga de infancia la apoyaba pero decia que fuera con calma.

"Definitivamente tenia razon este chico" dijo tirando toda la ropa del pelirrojo a la entrada de la casa. "Debi escoger a Sasuke, pero ya es demasiado tarde"

De repente suena el telefono.

-¿Si?-contesta la rubia

-¿Gaara?-pregunta una voz femenina .

Con cara de duda e intriga la rubia lo niega .

-Su esposa. ¿Diga? "si me engaña es lo ultimo que le acepto"

-Llamamos del banco de konoha , queriamos avisar que ya se acabo el plazo de la paga de gastos comunes, lo siento, busquese otra casa..

Dicho esto Ino colgo con furia y con mas furia le tiraba la cosas de Gaara a la puerta, golpeo la pared y grito "Te odio Gaara!"

Dicho esto tomo sus llaves y vio el celular de Gaara. "Sera bien si veo..." lo tomo.

-Veamos...-dijo- ¿Angelito?¿Arenita? ¿pero que pepinos pasa aqui? ¿ que tipo de contactos tiene este tio? -vio uno y era una chica de pelo largo negro con una diadema y flequillo .

-Angelito... lo tendre en mente-dijo

-Ahora arenita ...-dijo.

Era una de pelo chocolatado con un mechon en la cara y una pañoleta .

-Y yo pebsaba que ...-dijo.

Cada dia que conocia mas a Gaara mas lo odiaba.

"¿Por que me case?¿Por que? ¿Diaganme ahora por que?"

Deja el celular a la vista y toma el suyo y va hacia la casa de Sakura.

En Suna , Gaara visitaba a su hermano Kankuro y a su nuera Sari , devastado y borracho.

-¿Que carajos te pasa?-pregunta.

-El amor...duele...y mucho-dijo cayendose al piso.

-Uf!Hueles horrible , Sari ayudame-dijo este tomandolo de los brazos.

-Te daras una ducha fria para que reacciones -dijo Sari.

-Adivino lo que paso...-dijo Sari

-Ino-dijo Kankuro

-Aja

-Porbre Gaara ¿porque esta con ella?-preguntaba Sari

-¿Que planeas con el? ¿Eres su amante?-preguntaba Kankuro

-No, es para el bien de su matrimonio , Gaara no tiene dinero y quiere darle una sorpresa a Ino , pero Ino le gasto todo lo que gano en ropa y ahora quedo sin nada y ahora si esta jodido porque Ino lo echo de la casa...es envidiable el amor que le tiene Gaara a Ino...ya veoa que ella no lo quiere como el a ella.

-Maldita ! ya vera despues cuando mi hermano sea jefe de empresa.

-¿¡Que!?

-Asi es , Baki me consiguio un trabajo para el , es muy genial.

-Kankuro, amor mio te amo-dijo besandolo- asi Gaara estara mejor -dijo satifactosamente.

-Asi es, y esa Ino querra estar bajo sus pies , porque es una ambisiosa, se lo dire a Gaara cuando...a eso ¿quien lo baña? -dijo preocupado

¡YO! RAYOS!-grito .

Kankuro corrio hacia el baño y la puerta estaba con pestillo y corria el agua .

-Gaara abre ahora esta puerta.

Silencio.

-¡Gaara!

-Amor, toma-dijo pasandole una llave .

Abre la puerta y encunetra a Gaara bajo el agua de la tina.

-¡Gaara!-grito Kankuro asustado.

-Amigo mio!-dijo Sari.

-¿Hermanito estas bien?-dijo dandole golpesitos en su cara.

Sari puso su cabeza en su pecho.

-Tiene pulso, esta vivo-dijo

-Hijo de...-dijo furioso.

-Le dare un calmante natural , tu acuestalo-dijo Sari.

-Mañana le dire...Ino esto no te la ganas...

Al dia siguiente , e Konoha , Sakura despertaba , acurrucado en un cuerpo masculino que tenia sus brazos rodeando sus caderas y su rostro arriba del suyo , ella lo abrazaba y le besaba despertandolo como un buen dia, se da media vuelta para despertar bien y se encuentra con Ino durmiendo en su sofa de la pieza pegando un grito enorme despertando a Sasuke

-¿Que pasa ?!

-¿¡Que haces aqui marrano?!

-No te despertaste nunca!

-¿Y tu casa?

Ino se rio - ¿que casa? ahi dios...-dijo angustiada.

-¿Que pasa Ino? ¿Gaara te echo?

Yo a el...y me duele..

-Oh amiga ...

Oigan quieren explicarme que es todo esto

-Amor te dije como 2 veces esta pelea , Ino solo trata de ser comprensiva ...pero Gaara no entiende...Ino solo quiere vivir feliz con el , lo ama. Ino trabaja doble turno en el hospital solo para cumplir con los gastos comunes , Gaara solo se manda a cambiar y la deja sola , ella tiene todo el trabajo ...

-¿Como Kiba y Hanabi?

-Su caso es que ella es un holgazana y Kiba le tre puros se esfuerza demasiado...nose que tanto hace Gaara.

-Pero ahora todo empeoro Sakura...ME QUEDE SIN CASA

Sakura puso cara de sorprendida y se pare y abrazo a su amiga

-Ino!...

-Llama a Gaara y que el pague -dijo Sasuke

-No lo quiero ni ver...

-Ino...

-Ya no aguanto esto...

Ino...-dijo triste Sakura.

En Suna eran las 2 de la tarde y Gaara despertaba con una resaca enorme.

-¿En donde estoy?

-Duermes demasiado.

-Kankuro...

-Gaara -sama

-Sari-chan...

- Llegaste borracho a mi casa , ni idea porque , cuentame ahora

-Me echo...ella...-dijo dolorosamente y con tristeza.

-No derrames lagrimas por esa arpia , yo te encoentre trabajo y quiero que se lo restriegues en la cara y vea de que estas echo

-¡Amor!-le reta Sari.

-¿QUE?-dijo desenfrenado.

-Con el grande, Sasori, el gran jefe del mundo de los juguetes, vamos Gaara dile de que eres ahora!

-Yo...Pero...

-Vamos nena

-Ino...estara feliz de eso...debo decircelo ...

-¿Bromeas? Te echo de la casa hombre.

-Pero si se lo digo a lo mejor cambia de opinion...

-Respetate, te lo digo como tu amiga-dijo Sari.

-Ino no es mala persona solo que no se han dado las cosas

-Escuha-dijo Kankuro jalandole de su polera- Tu tienes que ponerte los pantalones de una maldita vez por todas y decirle a ino unas cuanas cositas , deja de verle el problema , siempre quedas tu el aproblemado despues no te quejes si te echa denuevo...ahora ve con la mejor cara le dices que tienes trabajo y te va a mandar el mismo cuento y quedaras sin trabajo y sin dinero. ¿O me equiboco?

-Nose en realidad...

En Konoha , Sakura perdio su turno de trabajo en el hospital , junto a Ino , ambos se quedaron en casa Sakura ayudando a su amiga, mientras Sasuke iba al juzgado donde trabaja.

-¿Sabes que pienso amiga?-le dijo sakura.

-Dime

-Deben hablar bien los dos...no hay otro camino.

Ino se largo a llorar

-Ahi amiga ten fuerza...todo tiene solucion en esta vida aunque tu no lo creas

-Sakura , si supieras todo lo que paso...

-Yo tambien me peleo con Sasuke...pero sabemos enfrenter las cosas...ambos nos cuidamos..ambos somos abiertos y sinceros. Eso debes hacer tu.

-Para mas...vi su celular...creo que Gaara coquetea con mas de una ...Sakura Gaara me es infiel!

-Conversalo...es la unica forma de saberlo.

-¿Como le hago? Su celular esta en la casa.

-Llamare a Kankuro , a lo mejor el sabe en donde esta-dice marcando su numero. Ino se puso nerviosa , Sakura la vio- Tranquila.

(En Suna)

-¿Quien me llama?-dijo viendo su celular. -¿Si? ¿Sakura? Si esta aqui...que quieres?-dijo molesto-dile atu amiga que gracias, me dejo muy bien a mi hermano. ¿Que? ¿Bromeas? Esta bien que venga , pero si pelean mucho los echare a las dos ¿si?. Bien . Adios.

-¿Quien era amor?

-Tu cupido galan -dijo enojado.

-¿Viene? Esta es mi oportunidad!

Kankuro se pone la mano en la cabeza y mira perplejo a gaara "pero que hermano tengo" piensa desconsolado.

Pasa al medio dia y tocan la abre.

-¿Oye no que estabas mal?-pregunta su hermano.

-Ino-dice el

-Gaara-responde la rubia.

-Adelante-dice y la hace pasar - ¿Sakura?

-Vengo en favor de ambos-dijo

- Gaara debo decirte algo-

-Yo-

-Habla-

-Debo decirte algo

-¿Que?

-Encontre trabajo, estare en la empresa de Sasori.

Ino se sintio aliviada y solto un suspiro profundo y comenzo a llorar callendo de rodillas.-¿Que pasa?

-Gaara se acabo el plazo de los gastos comunes no tenemos casa

-Ya veo por eso estas feliz-

-No creas que es interes , yo trabajo doble turno por esto y tu nose que haces que no te veo en todo el dia y no aportas-

-Busco trabajo, y tu

-¿Lo gasto? Para nuestra luna de miel que nunca tuvimos...toda la ropa...todo accesorio mueble etc ...es para nuestra luna de miel...Gaara...te amo...demasiado...quiero darte la mejor sorpresa y tu me estas dando puras desgracias...

-Yo...yo estaba buscando trabajo para buscar el mejor lugar para nuestra luna de miel...y con este trabajo, lo encontrare...

-Es pasajero?

-No para siempre.

- ¿Y tu arenita? ¿Y tu angelito?

-¿Ah?

-Lo siento esa soy yo , yo me puse asi en su celular porque mi apodo es ese-dijo Sari riendose.

-¿No eres su amante?

-Por favor esta casada conmigo-dijo Kankuro

-Y el angelito?

-Es que ella me dio una magnifica idea, y no pague los gastos...por esto-dicho esto saco de su bolsillo un collar. que traia tallado una corazon con ambos nombres. Ino se sorprendio y se largo a llorar abrazandolo-Te amo princesa.

Gaara intento ponerle el collar mientras Ino lloraba en sus hombros y luego la abrazo con fuerzas besandole su cuello

-Que ternura mas grande...me recuerda a mi y a Sasuke-penso conmovedoramente Sakua viendolos.

-Ahi Kanki besame , que me anime!-dijo besando a Kankuro-

-Solo espero que sea asi siempre-dijo resignadose.

-¿A donde iremos ahora?-dijo aun en sus hombros Ino- nos quedamos sin casa.

-Facil, quiero llevarte a un lugar en especial, mi hermana y yo ibamos ahi...ya veras.

Ambos se fueron de la casa de Kankuro llevandolos en su auto , se dirigieron a una hermosa cabaña, al estilo rustico , con 2 pisos con una vista ejemplar, areas verdes y cascada de cerca.

-Nunca me llevaste aqui

-Es mas familiar que publico-dijo

-Este lugar ...me prende...-dice la rubia

-Ino-le reta Gaara.

Ino toca el menton de Gaara con la punta de su dedo y luego la punta de su nariz , lo besa y lo besa en su cuello y pasa su boca por la oreja , por dentro y fuera, Gaara besa el cuello de Ino y la abraza con fuerza , la mantiene apretada junto a el y ella levanta la rodilla tocando la parte baja de Gaara mientras este la abraza mas fuerte. Ino acaricia la orilla de su oreja y pone la mano de Gaara en su pecho quien se sonroja , y la quita . Ino sigue poniendosela y esta vez desabrocha su blusa y se la pone debajo del soten. Este se sonroja mucho y la quita denuevo , se aleja de ella y se sienta. Ino lo sigue muy coquetamente se saca la polera y desabrocha el sosten y se siente sobre las piernas de su amado.

-Intentalo , no es malo-dice.

Gaara la ve como un niñito asustado totalmente sonrojado y erecto.

Con miedo y lentitud acerca su mano al gran pecho de la rubia y lo comienza a tocar. Esta comienza a jadear y el para.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sigue corazon, no te preoucupes, no me hace daño

Gaara sigue y empieza a mover con su mano su pecho en forma de circulo y luego lo aprieta suavemnte. Pone su dedo en el pezon y esta grita. Gaara la mira, empieza a masajear su pezon y acerca su boca al peson , soltando la lengua y saboreando la piel. Ino gime mucho y este comienza amsajearle mientra lo saborea. Luego su otra mano masajea el otro pecho y presiona su peson mientras las manos de Ino tocan su miembro dejando sus pechos levantados por la posicion de sus brazos haciendo que Gaara se excitara el doble, por sus manos.

Ino , desabrocha su falda rosada y saca sus cuadros , Gaara se averguenza y cierra los ojos. Esta le baja el cierre del pantalon y saca su pene, erecto.

-De seguro nos duele, pero vamos-dijo entusiasmanda Ino.

Puso su vagina en su pene y comenzo a moverse como un sube-baja. Gaara gemia y Ino igual, mientras tanto ete tocaba sus pechos con fuerza y ella sus hombros.

D-duele-dijo Gaara-P-pero es rico

-¡Me corro!-dijo y entre ambos gritaron.

Meses despues tuvieron su luna de miel y luego Gaara comenzo a trabajar de jefe de proyectos akasuna y era tan bueno que lo nombraron gerente. Ino logro estabilizar su sueldo , era la mas alta en su rango , y lograron comprar otra casa , y ahorrando para sus futuros hijos. Si, Ino estaba embarazada. Inou , la pequeña , venia en camino.

Fin


End file.
